


Can I have this dance?

by AngieTainaka



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, High School Musical song, Songfic, Yeah another songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieTainaka/pseuds/AngieTainaka
Summary: After the broken melody of frustration and the missteps that the defeat brings, Riko's hand rose to bring Chika back to the beat of the music. As many times the leader of Aqours had done with her.





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is another songfic (or well, I guess). Normally for a High School Musical AU I think about KanaDia. But this song (and "You're the music in me") makes me think in ChikaRiko. I working on the second one, so I hope bring it out soon.
> 
> Again, my eternal thankfull for Joey (GalileoSunshine) for the help with the translation and the edition. I owe you one, or two, or three... The ones you want! If there's anything with I can return the favor, just ask me! Thank you again for helping me with this, even if you're busy school schedule.
> 
> So, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> ~

The school corridor welcomed her again. It was late and despite being empty, Chika could feel that the memories recorded between those walls were more than enough to keep her company. She watched the length of the corridor, the moon illuminated enough to indicate the route to the roof without much inconvenience.

Mari proposed it a few weeks ago, a great party in the school auditorium for graduation, for the closing of the school, for the victory in Love Live, for everything. They knew that they were just excuses to stay a little longer in that building, so that by closing the bars in a definitive way the memories will continue to run through their corridors and thus never be empty.

There were too many emotions for Chika's heart, who in a moment of emotional breakdown decided to walk to order her thoughts. She didn't want to be seen with a sad face, she didn't want to put off the moment of festivity among her friends for a small emotional moment. Kanan and Dia had done all the organization and decoration of the space in almost record time. You, Yoshiko, Ruby and Hanamaru had worked really hard to make the dresses that they were now wearing quite elegant. Mari and Riko had worked on the setting and music. Even the Kazuno sisters made themselves present. Everyone at the school had collaborated with small things like inflating balloons or making large signs with positive messages for their school.

Chika felt that she hadn’t done enough for all of them yet.

The sound of the heels echoing seemed to scare away the memories that were dancing in the corridors. The echo felt more intense without the furniture in the rooms to absorb a bit of sound. She moved almost automatically, letting her feet guide her to the only place she knew by heart.

When she opened the roof door the wind hit her directly, causing her dress to get a little messy. It was simple, navy blue with white braces, and embroidered with sunflowers on one side, a little above the knees. It was decorated with a white bow tied to the waist that combined with a smaller bow with which her usual braid was tied. Chika smoothed it while her skin got used to the sea breeze, though it wasn’t like she was unfamiliar with the wind.

In spite of having obtained victory in Love Live, and having managed to write the name of Uranohoshi in the contest’s history, next to other great ones, like Otonokizaka, the feeling of guilt never left her body. She raised her hands towards the horizon, so distant and impossible to reach and yet she always felt that if she stretched a little more, her arms would be able to touch it, and maybe if she opened her hands a little more, she could catch some light, a small flash of sun before it hid, again out of reach.

Her arms dropped, it was useless.

The horizon began to cloud behind the small drops that threatened to jump from her eyes. She tried to hold it in, she didn't want to spoil the makeup base that Ruby and Hanamaru had worked on, it was unfair.

Like it was unfair that she couldn't save the school.

Her body began to shake with small spasms. She couldn't tell if it was the cold or the feeling of frustration flooding her senses again. Whatever the cause, she stopped abruptly when she felt a pair of arms surrounding her from behind.

"If you stay here, you're gonna get sick."

She recognized her voice almost instantly, it wasn't the first time that those arms had held her, preventing her from drowning from her own emotions.

"They're all waiting for you." The feeling of guilt resurfaced in Chika's chest, her friends were waiting for her and she was here, allowing herself to sink into her thoughts. "Something wrong, Chika-chan?"

"No, it's nothing." She wasn't sure if pretending that was going to work, she knew her, Riko could read her gestures. "I just wanted to walk a little."

"I see." She paused a little, seemed to assess the situation. "Can I keep you company?"

Chika didn't respond. She separated from the hug as she moved a little toward the edge of the roof. The sound of the party fell onto her ears, the laughter, the singing voices, the conversations, the meeting seemed to be in a particularly wonderful moment. She smiled to herself. "Do you think I could have done something else?"

There was no response, she felt the sound of the heels approaching tentatively until it was just behind her. She thought she was receiving another hug, but instead one of her arms was pulled, turning her without a lot of time to react. A pair of hands took her cheeks in surprise and began to squeeze them. "Hey! What are you doing, Riko-chan? "

Riko seemed amused by her exploit, she squeezed a little more before releasing her grip, but still  keeping her hands still on Chika's face. "What did you say?"

"If you think I could have done some- ... aaawwwh!" Riko squeezed her cheeks again, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

"You don't have to repeat it." She loosened her grip on Chika's cheeks again, still holding her hands cradled in her face. "You don't have to ask that of yourself, Chika-chan, you've done much more than any of us."

Chika looked at her confused. What she needed least in that moment was something like compassion. The guilt in her soul echoed with almost the same intensity as her footsteps had in the empty corridors. However, there was something about Riko's smile that seemed genuine. A revelation, a secret, Chika didn't know what it was but she certainly needed to hear it.

"Until a year ago things were normal for everyone. Normal within what we were used to experiencing." Riko took Chika's hand and led her to another edge. Apparently the interior of the auditorium had not been enough and the party had moved outdoors. It didn't seem like the closing of the school, or the farewell of the third years. The happy atmosphere spread like a virus, and Chika swore that never in her life she had seen so many people smiling at the same time. "Then someone came with a dream. Nobody expected their normal lives to end. But they didn't have the determination that this girl possessed, capable of motivating and inspiring the lives of those who had the joy of crossing her path. "

There was a splash, followed by one more, then another and another. Chika advanced to another edge, watching the pool. Kanan and You had jumped into the pool, followed by Yoshiko, Ruby and Maru, behind a group of students had also decided to jump. Dia seemed terrified with what she saw, but her grimace that didn't last long as she was pushed by Mari, who jumped after her to join the group in the water.

"You've done more than you can imagine, for Aqours, for this school, for everyone here." Riko held her hands as Chika had held hers on previous occasions. She hesitated a bit before continuing, tightening her grip a little more, trying to give herself strength. "And for me. I’ve learned many things from you, you’ve inspired me to not abandon my dreams, regardless of the obstacles, you motivated me to enjoy what I love. I wasn’t sure I could go back to the piano by myself, but you believed in me even when I didn't. "

Riko's voice broke momentarily, she coughed a bit to clear it and continue. "I'll probably never stop thanking you for everything you've done for me, for all of us. So, please, don't say you didn't do enough. "

Riko's face flashed a truly beautiful smile, accompanied by the warmth that her hazel eyes gave off. Chika couldn't help but imitate her, cleaning a bit the vestige of tears that remained in her magenta irises.

"Thanks, Riko-chan."

Silence held for a moment between them, while music was still heard in the background.

"I guess I missed a lot of the party," Chika said amusedly as she looked down. Apparently the party had now moved to the pool.

"Maybe we can dance a little here." A spirited smile drew itself on Riko’s lips. Giving a slight squeeze to her hands, she then released her grip of Chika to take distance herself a little. The music had changed to something more modest and quiet, completely opposite to what was going on in the pool at that time.

Riko's dress highlighted the elegance that she gave off naturally. Long, slightly dark coral color, with white floral details in the fall. She wore a lead shawl that covered her shoulders, with her long wine-red hair covering her back. "Can I have this dance?"

She took Chika's hand lightly, holding it up with just enough force.

"I ... I'm not sure how to dance to this." She hesitated for a moment to accept her hand, but Riko didn't let it slide out of her grip. It was her turn to return the favor, to hold that hand that had always been extended towards her.

A lopsided smile was offered in response.

“Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step.”

Chika's somewhat trembling hand closed in Riko's. She pulled her close enough to take her by the waist. The color in her face changed significantly, too much for her liking. The closeness of Riko had taken her by surprise, though it didn’t bother her. She lowered her head, trying not to let the tinge of her cheeks betray her growing nervousness.

"Keep your eyes locked on mine"

Riko reprimanded, but without a trace of blame in her voice. Chika raised her face slowly; she knew that it was her friend's face she would see, but her heart had started to run ahead of her.

She had seen her eyes before. So what was it different now? It was the reflection of herself in those hazel eyes, eyes that saw her as if it were the greatest treasure in the world, the most valuable, the most precious.

"And let the music be your guide."

Without taking her out of those thoughts, her feet reacted to her partner's words and soon her body was moving next to hers to the beat of the song. Even in heels, Riko still had a small advantage of height in front of Chika, this gave her a certain facility to guide her.

"Now won’t you promise me that you'll never forget?" She linked her forehead to hers in a gesture of secrecy as she lowered her voice a little, not out of fear, perhaps just trying to disguise her desire in Chika's ear, avoiding saying it out loud so the wind would not take it away later. "We'll keep dancing wherever we go next"

She was delighted, Chika's body had stopped responding to the orders she was giving. Riko was gentle in each of her steps, giving her partner plenty of space to follow. Chika had stopped thinking about whether what she was doing was right or wrong. She didn’t understand the way her body was synchronized in each step, but maybe it was better not to think too much.

Her steps were interrupted by a movement that she didn't foresee, and to which she didn't know how to react in time.

She hugged Riko trying to restore her balance. Chika thought she’d ruined the moment by her clumsiness; clumsy feet, unable to keep pace with her partner, to move forward without shaking, to doubt whether the next step was right to give.

Riko sensed her fear, pulled her closer to herself as she tried to pull her to her feet again. She hugged her for a few more moments and then broke contact to look into Chika’s face, who lowered her head in fear of being chided.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me."

Instead she held out her hand again, sure, firm, without a hint of nervousness. Riko really wanted to show her. Stop fearing failure, mistakes, fears. It was a long and sorry process, perhaps alone she wouldn't have be able to achieve it. But as soon as she saw Chika collapse, she knew she wanted to be stronger to be able to hold her when she fell, so that she doesn't feel that she must always carry everything, that there is a hand that will be there for her when she stumbles, that there are arms that can hold her and prevent her from drowning in her defeats.

"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all."

Chika raised her face, aided by Riko's hand that gently held her chin. Again she saw her reflection in her eyes. Between her doubts and fears together with her self-imposed title of "normal monster". Chika contemplated in amazement the figure traced in her companion’s pupils. It shone, she shone in those hazel eyes’ reflection. And the lustre was enough to make her feel valued. The feeling of knowing that she meant so much, that she was worth so much to the person in front of her, hit her as she felt Riko's arm around her waist, again bringing her closer.

They returned to their rhythmic movements, accompanied by some turns. They began to move around the roof. With every step, every stop, every turn, Chika thought Riko was a great teacher, and her time playing the piano had given her that elegance to guide, trying to understand the reason for the synchronization that was in each of her steps.

A memory cut through the moment.

A distant piano echoed in the room while her pen danced to the rhythm of it, leaving traces of ink in its path, tracing each of her thoughts to the rhythm of scales. Sheet by sheet, she captured each of her ideas, getting carried away by each of the melodies that Riko created under her hands.

Then she saw it clearly.

Between sonnets and arpeggios, they had learned to understand each other.

Maybe that was the magic behind Aqours, how it was that they had all managed to unite their hearts simultaneously, to be able to understand each other on stage. To know what each other was doing, what movements to make, to modulate your voice among all to create one.

Chika stopped for a moment, her face turned to the pool. Her friends still laughed, infecting those who watched them with the hubbub that only they knew how to create. Her lips turned into a small nostalgic smile.

"Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart." Riko seemed to guess her thoughts. Without giving Chika much time to process what she had said, she pulled her to make Chika follow her. "Cause my heart is...wherever you are."

Riko quickened her pace, still pulling Chika to keep pace. Soon they began to run and the echo of their steps filled the corridors. The dress somehow didn’t seem to be a difficulty for how fast they were moving. Riko's hand didn't let go at any moment, making sure that Chika kept running with her.

"No mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide, 'cause together or not, our dance won't stop."

She knew it. The Love Live could have ended, the school could have closed, the third year’s could have graduated and continue on their way, but their dance would always remain here. On the roof, in the club, in the auditorium, in the courtyard, in the hallways. All the practices, all the screams, all the sweat, all those tears, all that effort, all that happiness and energy that took them to the top, all this would be recorded here, regardless of the time that passes or what happens afterwards, those moments will prevail, recorded here, where they were born, and where they belong.

"Let it rain, let it pour." Riko completed her thoughts aloud. "What we have is worth fighting for."

She saw it clearly, her rattled heart gave her an unexpected burst of energy that allowed her to catch up to her partner, running ahead of her, and now it was she who pulled Riko.

"You know I believe that we were meant to be!"

It was a leap of faith. To Chika it seemed like they were suspended in the air for a long time, long enough to survey her surroundings. Her friends, her companions, her family, her town, Aqours. She didn't feel the moment she began to fall, much less the moment when she dove into the pool. In those moments, Chika levitated among her many memories, all full of laughter, games, jokes, hugs, feeling as if each of them surrounded her to give her the warmth that her soul needed that moment.

Heat that materialized as soon as she opened her eyes and saw Riko in front of her.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you._

Maybe the temperature of the pool wasn't the best for the night that covered them, but Chika ignored it, the arms that held her in those moments were more than enough to counteract the cold on her skin. The need to keep her mouth closed underwater prevented her from rendering her thanks out loud, but it wasn't necessary when all night her soul had managed to find the answers she needed hidden in that intimate and intense gaze.

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do._

It was brief, but genuine and heartfelt. Just a touch, a small sample of everything that her soul had kept for so long, a demonstration of all the affection that the keyboard player felt for her. She couldn't remain indifferent. She cradled Riko's face with her hands, seeking to prolong the contact of their lips. Time seemed to have disappeared, the need for air passed into the background, as they floated amongst their feelings, their lips their only means of staying together.

When they came out afloat, You hugged her euphorically as Kanan lifted strands of hair from her face to clear her vision. Dia, though she kept her disapproving posture, approached to make sure they were well, while Mari gave some kind of welcome in English. Ruby and Maru adjusted their dresses under the water, and Yoshiko praised their jump, because it seemed for a moment they had flown and then descend into the rushing waters, all in the low tone that she used when she entered her fallen angel mode.

_And with every step together we just keep on getting better._

For the first time in the night, Chika had joined the party. With Riko holding her hands, Aqours around her and her companions nearby, she hoped that this moment would also be included in the album of moments that would resound between the halls of Uranohoshi, and in the hearts of them all, once the dawn came.


End file.
